A whole week of fun
by TheRealAugustus
Summary: After becoming a pokemon master ash stays at mistys for a week. AAML. However this isnt just your normal average week of fun because team galaxy is after ash. There are some rare sex refrences. Chapter 13 up YAY ME!
1. preparing

A/C: Hi im golduck ranger and this is my second story but its about pokemon. I am also the proud story editor of psyduck ranger. Notice the name similarities. I recommend you read his stories any way here we go. Let the fun begin.

Chapter 1: Preparing

Misty had spent all day dusting cleaning polishing ,ect. But she had good reason. Today ash Ketchum was coming over for a visit. Misty was really exited when she heard the news. Apparently ash had won the shinou league and is coming to mistys for a week to celebrate. Of course misty acted surprised but in actual fact misty had been watching every one of his battles in the shinou region finals.

Misty had planned a surprise party for him so right now she was on the phone to his mom. "Yes Mrs. Ketchum I wont make him stay past his bed time" Misty sighed. She couldn't believe that his mom would say that about her 18 year old son. "And don't make him get drunk either misty" Delia said.

"Im not that desperate" Misty said before realizing what she said.

"What was that dear" Delia asked.

"Oh nothing" Misty said being thankful that they weren't on the vid phone so that Mrs. Ketchum couldn't see her blushing. "Well goodbye" misty said quickly.

"That was close" Misty said to herself. "What was close" Brock said who appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from" Misty asked a bit shocked.

"The door" Brock stated bluntly "Y,no for a gym leader you don't care much about the safety's of keeping a door locked". Misty sighed.

"Why are you here now anyway the party starts at 8 and its 4" Misty asked.

"I just thought i would come and prepare the food" Brock said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that i already made ash's favorite" Misty said pointing to a bowl of purple sludge that would make muk and grimer green with jealousy.

"Oh that again" Brock said nervously.

-----------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------

"Ash wake up" Brock called. "Do I have to" ash asked. "Yes" Brock stated

"Misty never gets up at this time" ash complained.

"Well she's up now and she's made you breakfast" Brock explained "Besides she has an excuse she needs beauty sleep and lots of it".

"Brock, she doesn't need any beauty sleep" Ash said

Brock raised an eyebrow.

Ash quickly realizing what he said turned scarlet and then got up ordered Brock to go out his tent and got changed.

After he got changed he went to the table and saw purple sludge in a bowl.

"Okay whoever did this take it away from me right now" Ash commanded "Its not funny to delibretly put someone of their food"

"But ash that's the food i made for you" misty said staring at him.

"What is this stuff" he asked.

"Your so silly ash, Its my homemade glorg" Misty explained. Ash stared at it and could have sworn he saw something looking back to him from it.

"Oh glorg, how could i forget" Ash said trembling " I love th.. th.. this stuff".

Misty beamed delighted that she had made ash a good meal. "Really" She smiled.

"Yeah its my favorite" Ash lied.

--------------------------------------end-of-flashback-----------------------------------------------

"Even so misty I think I should make the food tonight" Brock said "Its the least i could do".

"Ok Brock but don't blame me when ash begs me for some of my glorg" Misty said. (A/C: That sounds a bit minguin doesn't it).

Brock sighed. "Ash owes me big time for this" he whispered to himself.

"What was that" Misty asked.

"Nothing" Brock said.

"Well it looks like i better start cooking" Brock said and pushed a confused misty out the door.

7:30

Brock was standing by the door collecting everyone's coat like one of those statues that don't blink. Delia was the first to arrive and she wore a yellow fancy dress. Next to her was professor oak who was dressed in a tuxedo. Later on Tracey came along with Gary. Tracey was in a tux but Gary just wore his normal attire. Eventually Ritchie and snap turned up. And when mistys sisters came in brock was trying to figure out which one to flirt with.

Then misty came down stairs with a very annoyed looking face. She was wearing a sparkling red dress with a split at the side do you could a bit of her legs. Everyone stared at her amazed at her beauty. Misty however didn't notice. Her mallet magically appeared in her hands and she started hitting Brock with it.

That's when ash came in. Everyone but misty noticed ash's arrival. Misty was still hitting Brock with her mallet. "Misty..." Ash said.

"Uh... surprise" misty said.

To be continued

A/N: By the way this chapter was dedicated to my favorite author psyduck ranger. Even though it has nothing to do with him. Well you can expect the next chapter pretty soon but it will be much longer. Well bi until next time.


	2. Partys and flashbacks

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being so short this one will be longer I promise. Oh and also aaml forever. Now back to the story... oh oh wait wait wait if u want to here all the latest pokemon news go on www. Oops im not allowed to mention websites oh well NOW back to the story.

chapter two: The party

"um... surprise" Misty said.

Everyone stood there silent. Until Gary broke the silence. "So ash I heard you finally became a pokemon master" Gary said. Ash still stood there with his mouth hanging open looking at misty and thinking how beautiful she looked. Gary waved his hand in front of ash's face. "Hello... Kanto to ash" Gary said.

"Oh sorry" Ash said and looked away from misty blushing. This caused misty to blush aswell. Everyone went back to chattering normally among themselves. "So what does it feel like being a pokemon master after all these years of training" Gary asked again.

"Oh its great" Ash said " I went on radio stations and tv programs". "I even went on who wants to be a millionaire the celebrity version".

-----------------------------------------flashback-------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to who wants to be a millionaire im your host Chris tarrent" Chris said "And this is our guest ash Ketchum". Ash waved to all the cameras. "Hi mom" He shouted. "Okay ash first question" Chris said "how do you do to get rid of varnish". The answers appeared on the board.

A. Drink it

B. Dam it to hell

C. Wash it with warm soapy water

D. Take away the R

Ash was getting nervous. Eventually he decided to go with the most sensible answer. "Wash it with warm soapy water" Ash said. The millionaire music played.

"Oh dear oh dear ash Ketchum im very disappointed in you because.." Chris said "YOU JUST WON A MILLION POUNDS".

"Really" Ash asked.

"no" Chris stated bluntly "You know what that means ladies and gentlemen".

"PEANUT BUTTER" The audience shouted. Just then peanut butter fell on ash's head leaving his new suite looking like it was supposed to be yellow.

----------------------end-of-flashback------------------------------

"But it didn't go to well" Ash chuckled. Gary smiled. Ash walked up to misty. "Hey misty" He said "Where you the one who set up this whole party". Misty smiled. "Yep and I did it all by myself apart from the cooking" Misty said "I was going to do your favorite my homemade glorg but Brock insisted he would cook". Ash sweat dropped anime style. "Oh what a shame" Ash said relived.

"You look really nice today misty" Ash commented. "Oh thanks" Misty said blushing "You too". "Im only in some jeans and a red T-shirt" Ash replied.

"You look nice in whatever your in ash" Misty said.

"Thanks" Ash said smiling.

Misty realizing what she just said started to blush (AGAIN!)

"What's been happening with you while I was away then" Ash asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh err.. I saw a pretty big tree" Misty said nervously. Misty new that her life was no where near as exiting as ash's life which was why she always thought why he was still friends with her.

Ash laughed thinking she was joking. "I've mist you misty" He said. (Misspelt on purpose pun intended).

Misty smiled brightly. "Me to" she replied "To bad about the peanut butter incident though".

"You saw that huh" Ash said blushing.

Misty laughed. Not mockingly just playfully. "yeah it doesn't matter though no one else did" She replied.

"Thanks for the hat you sent me" misty said.

-------------------flashback-------------------------

Misty was staring out the window. Misty felt lonely when all of a sudden a pidgey with a letter in its beak landed next to misty. Misty grabbed the letter and ripped it open eagerly. She read it.

_**Dear misty**_

_**Im on my way to fubuto town now and im starting to feel a little lonely so I decided to write to you. Pikachu is feeling great and his electrical powers have never been stronger. Even pikachu is starting to miss you and he told me to tell you that he wants you to come back. I tried explaining it to him but pikachu wasn't in the mood and kinda thundershocked me. After the shinou league im planning on staying at yours for a while if that's okay. Oh and when I was remerging thought my stuff to find some escape ropes (Long story) i found my old hat and I sent perapuu to give it to you.**_

As if on cue perapuu appeared and handed misty a parcel. And inside it Ash's hat. (A/C Perapuu is the Japanese name of a fourth generation pokemon I don't know what the English name is). Misty was so stunned and touched that she found her self dancing round the room. Then she realized perapuu and pidgey where looking at her. She blushed and put on the hat.

----------end-of-flashback---------------

A/C: Okay so it wasn't as long as I hoped but id like to think this chapter was pretty decent. I loved the millionaire bit . I was going to have ash give her a luvdisc but then I remembered that she already has a luvdisc. And Plzz review cos I love reviews and i will reply to every single on I promise.


	3. bonding

A/N: Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. And remember REVIEW and then I promise I will REPLY! Oh and on chapter 2 you might have noticed I did a typing error on the authors comments AGAIN! Oh and sorry for all the flashback scenes but im still laughing from the millionaire incident.

Ash: Hey Joe thanks for making misty wear that dress

Me: No problem that's what writers do

Just then misty walks in the room

Misty: Ash?

Ash: misty?

Me: You

Ash: Me?

Me: You?

Misty: Me?

Ash: You!

Misty: You?

Ash: Him!

Me: Me?

Misty: Him?

Ash: You!

(silence)

Chapter 3: bonding

"Oh yeah, do you still have it" Ash asked. Misty nodded . "Its in my room come on i will show it to you" Misty said and ran up the stairs. Her room had greeny blue wallpaper and a double bed for extra comfet. She went to a little box that played music when you opened it. Ash chuckled. She may be a 19 year old tomboy but she was still a child at heart.

"Here it is" misty beamed and pulled out the hat from the box. "Wow you kept it in a special box" ash said.

Misty nodded. "It reminds my times with you" She said "Oh and Brock of course".

"Hey misty there's something ive been wanting to ask you for a long time now and i need to say it" Ash said.

"okay shoot" Misty replied.

"Well.. you see" ash shuttered

"Yes ash" Misty said with a dreamy look on her face.

"How come your sisters aren't back running the gym" Ash said "I mean at first they where on a world tour but now they have no excuse".

Misty sighed. "Its a long story ash" Misty said sadly.

--------------flashback---------------------------

"Starmie swift attack now" Misty commanded. Starmie did as commanded sending the umbreon flying. "Oh no umbreon" the trainer said "return". The trainer pulled out its pokeball and returned umbreon. "Dam it woman your to strong" He shouted. "No one can be too strong" misty smirked "Starmie return".

The trainer angrily walked through the door. "Hey misty like great job" A voice from behind her said. Misty turned around. "DAISY LILY VIOLET" Misty shouted. (A/C: Someone please review and tell me if that is what they are called because im not sure). "Like hello misty" Daisy said.

"What are you guys doing here" Misty said.

"We like finished our world tour" They all said.

"But.. but.. This is great now i get to see a- I mean all my friends again" Misty screamed with joy.

"Oh yeah about that misty" Lily said.

Misty narrowed her eyes.

"I can go and travel again right" Misty asked getting her mallet ready.

"Well you see.. heres the thing misty" violet said "We kinda won a awesome new house that is like twice the size of this gym so we cant live here anymore".

"Which means we cant run this gym anymore" Lily added.

"WHAT" Misty screamed "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO RUN THIS GYM FOREVER"

"Oh come on misty give us a break " Daisy said "there are a lot of cute boys there".

"Yeah and im sure they would want to go out with a girl who lives in a house with three other women" Misty added.

Violet frowned. "Speaking of boys misty we found the perfect one for you" she said. Lily Pulled out a boy from behind them who looked like an oversized zizagoon.

"This is Fredric" Daisy said "We think you to would make a very lovely couple".

"Helooooo ah ha ha ha ha" Fredric said drunkenly.

"He isn't exactly the sober type" daisy said causing Fredric to laugh uncontrollably.

"We have like totally organized a date for you two" Daisy continued.

--------------------------end-of-flashback----------------

"Then let me here it" ash pleaded. Misty hated it when he pleaded because it always worked. But not this time misty thought. That's when ash gave misty an even more powerful weapon then mistys mallet his puppy dog eyes.

Misty sighed. "Fine" she said.

"YAY ME!" ash said.

A/C: I hope you didn't mind the start i thought that i should add a little more comedy to it. And by the way i took psyduck rangers advice and made it a comedy aswell. Remember if you review i will reply.

Oh and which show do you like better

A. Teen titans

B. justice league

C. Other

Please review and tell me.


	4. HIKARI!

A/C: Well its me again im so sorry for the EXTREME shortness of the last chapter. This one will be longer. And can i please in courage you to read my other story tomb raider: Tears of the dragon .Thanks. Oh and im going to use someone else's character briefly at the start here so if your the author and you want it changed tell me and I will edit it straight away.

Ash: Hi Joe

Me: aren't you going to thank me for letting misty wear that dress again?

Ash: What dress

Me: The one in my story

may: You don't have any story's

Me: Yes I do

May: No you don't

Me: What are you doing here anyway your not in this story

May: yes i am

Me: No your not look

(I hand over the scrip to her and she reads it)

May: (Gasp) Noooooo

(May disappears)

Me: So I didn't write the fanfic

Ash: What fanfic

Me: Nooooooooooooooo

(Wakes up)

Me: thank god it was just a dream

(I look around to see may in my bed)

May: Or was it

Me: Nooooooooooooooo

(Wakes up)

Me: I hate double dreams

Chapter 4: HIKARI!

"So i said what an idiot" Brock said. After a long 5 minuets deciding which girl to hit on he found it. And he decided to use another method Jokes. Daisy sighed.

"I have to go stand over there now" Daisy said and walked into a corner causing Brock to sigh.

"I wish a girl would like me" Brock said. Just then he heard giant footsteps. He turned around to see a fat 21 year old staring at him.

"Hey honey" She said "Come and give big bertha some loving".

8:20

"And at the end of our date Fredric tried to impress me by squirting milk out of his nose" Misty laughed.

Ash and misty where now both in hysterics.

"So you do have some interesting stories to tell" Ash said.

"I guess so" Misty replied.

Ash chuckled.

"Anything interesting happened with you ash" Misty asked.

"Well i met a girl called hikari" Ash explained. (Authors note: Hikari is the Japanese name of a pokemon character that will soon be coming to pokemon)

"go on really" Misty said getting interested.

"Yeah she's really nice she even traveled with me and pikachu for a while" ash explained.

_WHAT SHE TRAVELD WITH ASH ALONE! I mean when it was may i was fine because Brock and max where there but she traveled alone with him. I need to get to the bottom of this._

"How long" misty blurted out.

"About two or three months" Ash explained

_TWO OR THREE MONTHS ARGHHHH! Who is this girl where does she live. If she tried any funny stuff IM GUNNA.._

"Why" Ash asked.

"What" Misty said

"Why did you ask" Ash repeated

"Oh i just wanted to start a conversation" Misty lied.

8:25

"Hey everyone lets get this party started" Ritchie shouted through the microphone "Now everyone pick your dancing partners and let the music begin. Pop music started playing out of the speakers and all the lights went out. Then the stage lights and the disco ball turned on. (A/C: Its one of those disco balls where you don't need to shine light on it for it to work).

Eventually ash and misty came down stairs. "Now this is what i call a party" Ash shouted over the loud music. Misty smiled. "Wanna dance" Ash asked. "Sure" Misty replied.

_YES im dancing with ash GO ME! How do you like that hikari wait a minute she cant here me. Im such an idiot. Wait a minute im losing my trail of thought. now where was i. Oh yeah WOOHOOO!_

After half an hour of dancing to various songs ash and misty where getting exhausted. "I think we should stop now" Misty said half heartedly. " Agreed" Ash replied. They both stopped and sat down.

9:05

"So whats the plan to try and capture pikachu this time meowth" James asked. "I didn't say nutin bouts pikachu" Meowth said. "Then what are we trying to steal" Jessie asked. "Picture this yous twos" Meowth said.

-----------------------meowths-vision----------

_The boss is so bored that he is reading the bible._ "I am very bored I wish there was something better to do than read this 2000 year old sleeping pill" Meowth imitates Giovanni's voice poorly. Then_ when he is least expecting it the music will turn on aswell as all of the disco balls and headlights ._ "This party is very entertaining meowth and his friends deserve a reward for giving me the opportunity to dance" Meowth imitated.

------------------end-of-meowths-vision------------

"So where going to steal all the of the party stuff" James asked. "Yep" Meowth explained. "That's the dumbest plan iv ever heard" Jessie shouted. "Exactly" Meowth said "We might be dumb but no one could possibly think we are that dumb so they wonts suspect nutin". "YEAH" Jessie and James said optimistically.

9:10

Misty and ash where sat on the bench talking to each other about what had happened while the other had been gone. They didn't notice it but somehow they had ended up holding hands aswell. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ritchie went to open the door.

"Who are you" Ritchie asked.

"Im err Ashleigh im ash's older sister" The mysterious woman said.

"And im jame- err i mean Jameson john Jameson" The mysterious man said.

Ritchie just shrugged it of and took there coats. And then walked over to Brock (Who had recently escaped the terrible wrath of BIG BERTHA!).

"Hey Brock have you ever seen them before" Ritchie said and pointed to the mysteries people. "Nope ive never seen them before" Brock explained "Hey wait a minute what are they doing with that speaker".

"Hey stop" Brock shouted running at them.

"hahahahahaha" They said.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the secrets of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" The women said tearing of her uniform to revile it was Jessie.

"James" The man said ripping of his uniform to reveal it was James.

"Team rocket blast of at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James said.

"Meowth that's right" Meowth said jumping out of Jessie's bag pack.

"Wobbufet" Wobbufet said popping out of his ball.

A/C: There its done and its a CLIFFY. Oh and the announcements of last times poll are in. The winner is TEEN TITANS. Any way review and tell me what you think of the fact that the pokemon voices are being changed.


	5. Lets get this party started

A/C: This chapter was deleted so I had to make it all again. Well lets put that misery behind us and get on with the show.

Me: Oh hi miss

Teacher: hello Joe

Me: I haven't seen you since you kicked me out of my class

Teacher: (Sigh) What do you want

Me: I just wanted to show you my big improvement in spellings

Me: I only got ten mistakes

Teacher: Good Joe now onto the second line

Chapter six: Lets get this party started

"TEAM ROCKET" Ash misty Brock and Tracy shouted.

"That's right twerps its true" Jessie said.

"And this time we aren't here for pikachu" James rhymed.

"If people ask we have never met" Meowth said.

"Wobba wobba wobba wobbafet" Wobbufet rhymed.

"Hey look the twerps are holding hands there's a newspaper heading" Jessie said.

"Is this a party or a wedding" James rhymed.

Misty and ash tore away blushing the same color as mistys hair while the three laughed crazily. "Well its time for us to go but its been great" Jessie said.

James threw a smoke bomb in the air. Team rocket put their gas masks on while everyone else coughed. As soon as the smoke cleared ash shot out of the door after team rocket.

When he got outside team rocket was already in the air. (God they are fast aren't they). "Come back here" Ash shouted. Misty sighed.

"Ash when has that ever worked" she said.

"Sceptile lets go" Ash shouted sending out his Sceptile.

" Sceptile quick attack into the air and use leaf blade on the balloon" Ash commanded. Sceptile did as commanded and quick attacked into the air but when it used leaf blade it hit some kind of invisible force.

"What just happened" Delia asked.

"I dunno mom but i bet its one of team rockets new lame inventions" Ash explained.

"Hey what do you mean lame inventions" Jessie shouted.

"Yeah those things didn't make themselves we spent hours on them" James shouted angrily.

"Besides this isn't a lame invention its somebody else's invention" Meowth explained "Ever heard of a forcefeild".

"I bet your forcefeild cant handle my kingdras sting" Misty shouted releasing her pokemon.

"Yeah or my slugmas burn" A man in the crowd shouted.

"My machoke will knock you out" An old women said.

Everyone started releasing their pokemon and commanding them to do attacks like flamethrower or water gun metronome ect. Even Delia commanded a psychic attack from Mr. mime.

"Ha you cant breach our forcefeild" Jessie shouted "Ours is made especially for Michael Jackson's spoons".

"And you know how protective Michael Jackson is of his spoons" Meowth said "Take those spoons away from him and he will be crying like a baby"

"Well you see the thing about that jess is I wasn't able to steal Michael Jackson" James admitted. Jessie paused.

"WHAT!" Jessie shouted "HOW COULD YOU SCREW THIS ONE UP I GAVE YOU ALL THE EQUITMENT AND EVEN A MAP OF HIS MANSION" Jessie screamed.

"Well the guards we-" James said but he couldn't finish. Suddenly the forcefeild broke and all the attacks hit the balloon causing it to pop.

All the party equipment fell out and crashed on the floor hopefully it didn't crash to badly.

"Well we tried" Meowth said in the air.

"But we got fried" James rhymed.

"I hate men" Jessie sighed.

"WERE BLASTING OF AGAIN" They all shouted. Soon all that became visible of them was a tiny dot in the sky and then a slight twinkle.

"Thanks for the help everyone but i think its about time we all went to bed and had a nice long sle-" Misty was interrupted. The ground began to shake making some people fall over. Suddenly loads of tyranitar dug up through the ground in front of them.

"Oh my mew" Ash said. All the tyranitar smirked and moved out of the way to reveal two people.

The first one was a man who was dresses in jeans and a red shirt that was half buttoned so you could see part of his chest. His hair was black (Kida like ash's).

The next one was a women with short white hair and a strange tattoo on her cheek. She had a depressing gray top on and black trousers complete with a dark black belt with a skull buckle. Her eyes looked dull and dead.

"Hey we heard your the latest pokemon master kid" The man said pointing towards ash.

"Yeah but what has that got to do with you" ash asked.

"We happen to be chasing after good trainers" The man said.

"That doesn't mean you can come barging in here with your little army" Ash shouted "Who do you think you are".

"I think im john" The man said.

"And im Kate" The women said in a depressing tone that could make chansey sad just by hearing it.

"And we are" john shouted.

"team galaxy" Kate said speaking up.

"Whoever wants destruction throughout the land" john said.

"Team galaxy will be there to lend a hand" Kate rhymed.

"We fly through the galaxy" John said.

"I already know so quit telling me" Kate rhymed.

"High through the sky we soar" John said.

"We break the entrance to heavens door" Kate rhymed.

"Its normal for you to fear me" John said.

"Because were team galaxy" Kate rhymed.

"Not another load of stalkers" ash said.

"We aren't stalkers we are here to challenge you" John said pointing at ash.

"Bring it on" Ash said confidently.

"Not here" Kate explained "At lavender tower on Friday".

"Why not now and here" Ash asked.

"We have business to take care off" John explained.

A/C: OMG I DID IT. WOOOHOOOO YAY ME! I recreated the whole chapter but this version is bigger and better. On the original version I didn't reveal what there names are and that they were from team galaxy. P.S Sorry if I ever call john James i keep getting mixed up. And today marks the end of my first week as a fan fiction author and in that week i have done 5 chapters not including the notice and a oneshot YAY ME AGAIN. And everyone please review if you do i will send you a sneak preview of my next chapter.


	6. Dreams diaries and battles

A/C: I hope you all liked the last chapter i was incredibly proud of it especially the rhyme. And the first bit of this chapter mentions Starfire. If you don't know who she is then just skip that bit and get on with the actual story. By the way I am using Microsoft word on this chapter. YAY ME! (Why do I always say that). By the way this chapter features my first battle.

Starfire: Hi im starfire and im like stupid would you like to suck my pinky finger for five earth bucks just five earth bucks

Starfire: Or perhaps you would like some of my homemade glorg

Me: errr.. Sure

Starfire: I shall go prepare the mutated fungus

(Starfire runs to the kitchen)

Lara croft: You have to kick her out of this fanfic

Me: Hey you can talk your not a pokemon character

Lara: Yeah but at least im from earth

Me: I guess so but she is good for one thing

(Starfire comes in and serves the fungus and I stuff my face)

Me: She makes some good glorg

(Smiles widely like a maniac)

(Lara goes green)

Chapter 7: Day 1: Dreams diaries and battles

**_The next day_**

Misty woke up to beautiful day with a perfect touch of breeze. She inhaled the scent and got out of bed. "I love the smell of spring in the morning" Misty said smiling. Then she heard someone shout her from down stairs.

"Misty breakfast is ready" ash shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming" Misty said skipping down the stairs. When she reached their she was greeted with a lovely warm dinner and ash's smile.

"Hey misty i made your breakfast" Ash said "And no breakfast would be completed without a morning kiss".

Ash started leaning in closer.

_**Oh my god is this happening it seems a bit... well... perfect. Its like a dream. WAIT A MINUITE.**_

Misty woke up to a rainy day with a touch of RAGING WIND. "IT IS A DREAM" Misty cried "Oh i hate the smell of winter in the morning". Misty frowned but then she heard someone shouting her from down stairs.

"Misty breakfast is ready" Ash said miserably up the stairs.

"I'm coming" Misty said dragging herself down the stairs.

"Hey misty i was going to make you breakfast but all you had in your refrigerator was cheese bread and a egg" Ash explained.

"That's alright ash" misty explained "I will just have to go shopping for some food then".

_**4 hours later**_

It was now eleven aclock and ash and misty were both fully dressed. Ash had gone to get the shopping today as misty had bribed pikachu with ketchup bottles to thundershock him if he didn't. Right now misty was in her room writing in her diary.

_**Dear diary **_

_**Yesterday something incredible happened. After our routine of being lured outside by team rocket the ground began to shake. Everyone started falling over when suddenly a giant army of tyranitar dug up through the ground. These two people came along who obviously controlled the army came up to us. And of course like all teams they did a motto. I thought they were just another stalking team but then they challenged ash to battle with them on Friday in LAVENDER TOWER! **_

"Misty im back" Ash shouted up the stairs.

"Ok I'll be down in a second" Misty replied. She closed her diary and ran down the stairs.

"What have we got for lunch then" Misty asked.

Ash started naming loads of products of food some of which misty had never heard in her life.

_**3:00**_

Misty was now ready to face her daily gym battle and this time with a trainer called ruby. "Ready to lose ruby" Misty shouted to her opponent.

"Bring it on loser" Ruby replied.

Ash was watching on the chairs next to the pool along with pikachu. Misty had promised to help him train but she had her duties as a gym leader so she had to get ruby out of the way first.

"I choose you pelliper" Misty said unleashing her pelliper into the air.

"I choose you Arbok" Ruby released her pokemon onto the ice that was floating above the water.

"Pelliper use your wing attack" Misty commanded. Pelliper did as told and charged at arbok with its wing glowing.

"Jump into the water and use stockpile" Ruby commanded. Arbok dove into the water causing pelliper to do a crash landing on the ice.

"Pelliper mist" Misty said. Soon there was mist surrounding the whole area.

"Arbok quickly get out of the water and use spit up" Ruby said confidently. Arbok charged for the surface like its life depended on it. (Well I guess it did unless it can breath water).

"Pelliper quickly use your ice beam on the surface where arbok is coming up from" Misty commanded. Pellipers ice beam froze the water above arbok. When arbok reached the top it banged its head on the ice causing it to faint and float up to the surface.

"Arbok is unable to battle pelliper wins" The man at the side said.

"Return arbok" Ruby said returning her pokemon to its poke ball.

"You return to pelliper you did great" Misty said. Pelliper nodded and returned to its ball. "Go WHISCASH" Misty shouted summoning her next pokemon.

"Ground and water huh" Ruby said "Then come on out shiftry". Shiftry was released and looked as confident as ever.

"Oh no pikachu this could be a real challenge for misty" ash told his long time traveling companion "Whiscash is a ground and water type and since shiftry is a grass type it has the advantage over both elements".

"Whiscash use future sight" Misty told her pokemon. Whiscashs body glowed a bright gold and then it disappeared. As soon as it reappeared ruby commanded a vine whip attack. The attack sent Whiscashs body flying towards misty.

"MISTY" Ash shouted and ran and pushed misty out of the way. Ruby took a mental picture of the sight that she saw in front of her. A pokemon master was on top of a gym leader and there was a beat up Whiscash next to them not to mention a very confused pikachu.

Shiftry smirked as the two pokemon trainers got up. "Thanks ash" Misty said blushing.

"No problem mist but don't you think we should check on Whiscash" Ash told her failing miserably to stop blushing. Misty nodded and ran over to Whiscash .She knelt down besides him.

"Whiscash are you okay" Misty asked. Whiscash nodded (Well as much as a whiscash can). "Okay so you can still battle" Misty asked. Once again whiscash nodded.

"Razor leaf" Ruby commanded out of nowhere. The attack hit whiscash directly causing it to faint.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR" Ash shouted.

"I said razor leaf" Ruby said.

"That is against the rules" Misty told her.

"Actually it isn't" Ruby explained "The guide book clearly says that any pokemon that hasn't fainted is still in battle".

"That's it you are hear by banned from this gym" Misty sated angrily.

"Too afraid to lose are you" Ruby laughed evily.

"NO" Misty shouted.

Ash could see what this was coming to and not wanting to see mistys mallet in action again he decided to end it.

"Ruby your banned that means you have to get out RIGHT NOW" Ash shouted.

Ruby stormed out returning her pokemon in a gracefull way. "I will be back misty water flower just you wait" She hissed.

A/C: Don't worry the battle will continue but not in the next chapter because she returns and then she- wait a minute your not supposed to know. Anyway I have got a new way of writing my stories. YOU WILL DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS! Well you wont decide what the main storyline is but you get to decide one decision a character makes in each chapter. But hurry because I cant write the next one until I have loads of votes.

In the next chapter should ash and misty go

A. The beach

Or

B. Shopping

Or

C. Carnival

YOU DECIDE.


	7. The beach

A/C: well im back thanks for all the votes and I can now announce the winner is. (Picks up a card and reads it out. THE BEACH. That's right folks there was only one person that didn't vote for the beach so it is the clear winner. Well on with the story. Oh and you should realise that i have gone through the whole story and edited the chapters to correct the spelling mistakes.

Chapter 7: Day two: the beach

Mewtwo: You don't know the power of the dark side

Me: Yes I do

Mewtwo: What then

Me: Your insanely weak

Mewtwo: Oh no he figured it out NOOOOO!

Me: Anyway i just remembered that there was something that i kept forgetting to mention in previous chapters

(Looks at Mewtwo)

Me: Say it

Mewtwo :(Sigh) Golduck ranger does not own pokemon in any way he has pokemon emerald and a pokeflakes box but that's it

Me: Good

(Silence)

Me: Say it

Mewtwo: (Sigh) Now lets get on with the show

Me: Say it with a smile

Ash woke up feeling comfortable. This was his second night in about two years that he had slept in a bed. Pikachu was asleep on the floor of course but it didn't seem to mind. Then he heard misty shouting him.

"Ash wake up im not bustin my ass in the kitchen for nothing" Misty shouted up the stairs. Ash chuckled at the thought of misty spending an hour just to burn her food and she wouldn't realize it. But of course he stopped when he realized he would have to eat it.

When he got downstairs to his surprise he didn't see burnt waffles or radioactive glorg. Instead he saw a cheese sandwige. "This is breakfast" Ash whined. "Yep" Misty said.

"But I thought you said you were busting your ass on the kitchen" Ash asked.

"I was and I still am" Misty said.

Ash looked confused.

"I have this pickle jar stuck on my hand" Misty said showing ash. She started pulling at it constantly. "hmm playing hard ball ay" Misty told the pickle jar "I have ways of dealing with the likes of you". Misty got her mallet out with her free hand and whacked the jar.

The next thing ash saw was misty with a very satisfied look on her face. "All it takes is a bit of anger" Misty explained.

_**3:00**_

"Im bored" Ash said.

"Why don't we go to the beach its a beautiful day" Misty said pointing to the window "Plus the carnival is on at the beach today".

"Cool" Ash said "But wasn't it suppose to be raining today".

"Sunny day attack gone haywire" Misty explained "anyway we better get changed".

"Yeah but I don't think pikachu wants to go" Ash explained.

"Why" Misty asked.

"Something about hating the sun i think" Ash explained. Pikachu smirked in the background but luckily ash and misty failed to notice.

"is azurill coming" Ash asked.

"Nope she is too young and her skin is too weak for the sun" Misty explained.

"You sure are protective of her" Ash said.

"Well she's only 1 and a half" Misty said. (A/C: I know azurill by now would be 6 because misty and ash are now 18 but lets just ignore that).

"I guess so" ash said "So how are we going to get their".

"We can walk its not that far until we will reach cerulean beach" Misty explained and headed upstairs. Ash followed. They both went in their rooms to get changed.

_**Meanwhile downstairs**_

(A/C: I am about to use a poke translator so you can here what the pokemon are saying by the way)

Pikachu ran up to ash's pokebelt that was hung up next to the door (a little strange that its hung up I know) and started jumping for it. Eventually pikachu gave up and thundershocked it causing all of ash's pokemon to come out.

"What did you do that for" Sceptile asked.

"Sorry guys but I couldn't reach so i had to thundershock you" Pikachu explained.

"So what do you need us for now" Meganum asked.

"Ash and misty are going to the beach ALONE" pikachu explained.

"THERE DATING" Kingler said excitedly "This is so exiting we have been waiting 8 years for this".

"There not dating kingler calm down" Pikachu said "But i have a plan that might make that happen".

"PAN" Kingler shouted "No way man im not doing any of your dirty work no way man not pans no way".

Pikachu stared confused. "He thought you said pan" Meganum explained.

"So even if he did it doesn't mean he has to go all crazy" Pikachu commented.

"He's got a fear of pans" Sceptile explained.

"Those things are after me man they want to cook me up man i swear man they want to COOK ME UP" Kingler shouted.

"Calm down you don't want them to hear us" Meganum said.

"That's a pretty weird thing to be afraid of" Pikachu said.

"There is only one way that he can be such a scaredy cat" Sceptile said "pokeball madness"

"Hey im not a scaredy cat and im not mad" Kingler said defending himself.

"Pokeball madness" Sceptile whispered to pikachu swirling its finger in a circle next to its head.

"There's no such thing as pokeball madness" Kingler shouted.

"Whatever freak claw" Sceptile said.

"Hey my claws are" Kingler paused "Sexy"

"Sure they are kingler and im the queen of England" Sceptile laughed.

There was constant arguing in the background as pikachu stared amazed.

Just then everyone heard mumbling from upstairs and then they heard footsteps. Everyone quickly jumped into their pokeball.

Ash soon came downstairs not knowing what had just been happening. He was wearing red swimming shorts with black stripes at the sides and his sandals.

"Are you sure you will be alright here all on your own pikachu" Ash asked his long time traveling companion.

Pikachu nodded its head and let out a small pika as reassurance.

"Ok then buddy" Ash said smiling.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Misty hurry up it doesn't take that long to get ready" Ash shouted up the stairs.

"Im coming" Misty shouted as she ran down the stairs. She was wearing a 2 piece pink bikini but no sandals.

"What took you so long" Ash asked.

"Oh i lost my bikini" Misty lied.

_**That was a pretty dumb excuse. oh well I guess I had to lie. Its always best to let the man wait 10 extra minutes until the women comes down. At least that's what my magazine says.**_

"Ok then lets go" Ash said desperate to get to the beach.

_**40 minutes later**_

"Well looks like we are finally here" Misty said pointing to the beach.

"You said it was a short walk" Ash moaned.

"I lied" Misty said still smiling.

Ash sighed and followed misty to the beach.

"I thought you said there was a carnival going on here" Ash said.

"The carnival is starting at 8:00" misty explained.

"But its only 4" Ash whined "What are we going to do for four hours".

"Well there's surfing, sand castles oh yeah swimsuit competition" Misty said "And volley ball and".

"Hold on a sec you mean to tell me that you brought me here just for a swimsuit competition" Ash moaned.

"The winner gets to be in the festival and her and one friend gets free rides free food free" Misty explained but couldn't finish.

"Did you say free food" Ash asked.

Misty immediately smirked. "Why yes ash I did" Misty said.

"What are you waiting for we need to get there in time" Ash said pushing misty onto the beach. When misty stepped foot in the sand she immediately yelped and jumped back of the beach.

"Whats wrong misty" ash questioned.

"The sand is to hooooooot" Misty whined "My feet got fried".

"You should have brought sandals" Ash said.

"Y,no you gloating isn't going to help" Misty said starting to regret leaving her mallet at the gym.

"Neither is your complaining" Ash replied.

Misty stuck her toung out at ash causing him to laugh.

"Hey look its ash" A girl shouted out from the beach.

"He's the new pokemon master" Another girl shouted. Suddenly a crowd of girls in bikinis came rushing over to ash knocking misty to the ground.

"Misty are you okay" ash said worried as he tried to help misty to her feet.

When they got up they were greeted with loads of faces staring at them.

"Can i like have my picture taken with you ash" One girl with blonde hair said.

"No pick me ash im cuter than her" Another girl with brunette hair said.

"You are like so not" The blonde one said.

"We will have to see about that" The brunet said charging at the other girl.

_**Meanwhile at the gym**_

"Come on out Charizard" Pikachu shouted at the pokeball thundershocking it.

A (slightly dazzled) Charizard came out of the pokeball.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Charizard said.

"Sorry but I couldn't reach" Pikachu said.

"What do you need me for anyway where's ash" Charizard asked.

"Ash is at the beach with misty" Meganum explained.

"So why did you call me out" Charizard asked looking cross.

"We need you to fly us to the beach" Meganum said.

"You guys are going to spy on them" Charizard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me we will do more than that" Sceptile said.

"We have a fool proof plan" Pikachu explained.

A/C: Wow this chapter was long. Sorry for not getting to the point sooner but I wanted this to be a really long chap. Anyway please review telling me if you liked the pokemon talking parts. The next chapter will be called The beach pt 2. I was going to make there be only one chapter about the beach but then I realized how much more I needed to do in it so review I would also like to hear some of your ideas for my story .Oh wait one more thing the next chapter will have an open ending like last time. Y,no where it goes

A. Blah blah

or

B. blah

Oh wait one more thing team galaxy might not be in this story for a while but when i bring them back it will be worth the wait.


	8. The beach pt 2

A/C: Sorry for the wait but i was waiting for the reviews and looks like I didn't get any this chapter. Oh well all people have off days i suppose. Also i on youtube I have posted a video about AAML (For the link check my page). Now on with the chapter.

Me: Hi ash aren't you going to thank me for making misty wear the bikini

Ash: I was but I don't really like the colour

Me: Well i thought it really suited her

Ash: Naaa you used to be cool man

Me: I'm still cool (Whimpers)

Ash: Na you aint cool you aint nothing

Me: HOW DARE YOU (BANG)

Disclaimer: This bit contains scenes of a violent nature and should not be viewed by young children. Also golduck ranger does not own pokemon but he does own this story.

Chapter 8: The beach part 2

"I think we lost them" Ash said taking a deep breath. After bribing a girl with a signed photo he was able to get some sandals for misty so that she could stand on the sand and before they knew it ash was running like the wind with misty in his hand causing her to blush slightly.

"Looks like it" Misty nodded.

"I never knew I was that popular" Ash smirked "hmm what can I do with that kind of fame".

----------------------------------ash's-vision--------------------------------------------

"Looks like its back to my dead end job at burger shack for me" Gary said with a rain cloud over his head. "But where can I sleep" Gary moaned. "I have the answer Gary" Ash said in the sunlight "You can stay at my mansion in one of my gigantic 100,0000,0000000,00000000000$ rooms". "Really" Gary said excitedly. "No" Ash laughed "ITS IN THE DUNGEON FOR YOU".

-------------------------end-of-ashs-vision---------------------------------------------------

Misty giggled obviously knowing what he was thinking. Ash laughed with her.

"Hey why don't we get a soda" ash said "You look pretty hot".

Misty paused.

"I mean we look pretty hot" Ash said blushing " I mean...".

"A soda would be nice ash" Misty said heading to the outside restaurant.

_**Meanwhile with the pokemon**_

"Well looks like we finally arrived" charizard said landing next to the beach. After they all got off charizard looked ready to fly away.

"Aren't you going to stay with us" pikachu asked.

"No" Charizard said bluntly.

"What happend to that whole stick together thing" Megnum asked.

Charizard looked around to see a group of pidgey.

"To catch that rattata we just have to stick together" The first pidgey said.

"Because sticking together is what good pidgeys do" the second pidgey said.

Charizard turned around in disgust to see a group of teenagers.

"Dude we can like totally learn to ride a bike if we stick together" The first teenager said.

"Because sticking together is what good teenagers do" The second one said.

Once again charizard turned away to see a group of cooks.

"I hate it when the waffles stick together" The first one groaned.

"Sticking together is what good waffles do" the second one said.

Charizard turned towards his fellow pokemon.

"Fine if i have to i will help out" Charizard sighed.

_**Back with ash and misty**_

"Never" Misty said in disbelief.

"Yeah right on her shoe" ash laughed.

Misty started laughing uncontrollably.

"What did she do" Misty asked still laughing.

"She threw the shoe in the river when pikachu was still on it" Ash told her.

"It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun" Misty said.

"Yeah its a shame that you have to stay and look after the gym" Ash sighed "But your doing a really good job".

_**Back at the gym**_

Ruby banged at the door angrily charging into it. After a while of doing so the door collapsed leaving ruby free to enter.

"Its payback time" Ruby said heading towards the living room.

"azuuu (what the)" Azurill said.

"Oh looks like they left one of there pokemon behind" Ruby said eyeing the pokemon.

"AZUU (RUBY!)" Azurill scowled looking angry. Azurill's tail glowed a silver colour and it prepared an iron tail attack. That was until ruby picked azurill up and hung it by its tail on the coat hanger.

Azurill struggled and squealed as it shifted about trying to get of the hanger. Ruby laughed at the sight and once again took a mental picture of it. Then she continued to the living room. Slowly she turned the gas on and tied a rope to a door of the room opposite and leading it to the room with the gas loose. She shut the door of the gas filled room and with her lighter set fire to the rope at the end near the opposite rooms door. She knew that eventually the fire would follow the rope into the gas filled room. (Its one of those ropes were it takes like hours to spread).

She then walked towards azurill who was still hung up.

"Its a shame I don't get to see you burn but sometimes life is just unfair" she smirked.

_**Once again back with ash and misty (God can i stay in the same place for five minutes)**_

"I gotta go" Ash said standing up.

"What why" Misty asked grabbing on to his arm.

"because I y'no got to go" Ash explained.

"Oh sorry" Misty said letting go of his arm. Just as ash went to the bathroom three boys came to misty all staring at her.

"Well hello doll face" The first boy said "What's your name then".

"umm misty" Misty said nervously.

"Well misty your awfully pretty" The second one said "Why don't you give me a kiss".

"She doesn't want to give you a kiss" The third one said "Now you have gone and made her all uncomftable".

Misty was starting to wish ash would come back soon.

"You look very nice in that bikini doll face" The first one said.

"Personally i think she would look better with it off" The second one said and the other two laughed. Then suddenly. BAM!. Ash whacked them all with his bagack. The three boys where on the floor and ash was stood above them kicking them. When he was done he sat down next to misty and smiled as if nothing had just happened.

Mistys mouth was wide open just like everybody else who saw that event.

"So what do you want to do now" ash asked.

A. "The beauty contest starts in five minutes we better get going

or

B. " The beauty contest starts at 7 so we better get going" Misty said. "But misty its 8" Ash explained. "Oh no" Misty gasped.

A/C: Sorry this chapter was so short but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. And remember please hurry up with your voting because i cant do the next chapter without at least 5 votes. And as well as voting tell me what you think of the story. Next chapter the pokemon plan is in action.


	9. The beach pt 3

A/C: Thanks for all the votes. Its a big change of how many i got last time . The votes came in really really fast to my relief.

Oh and here is the big surprise that ashk and gilmaxter have been waiting for.

Gilmaxter: Where are we?

Ashk: It looks to me like we are in a fanfic

Gilmaxter: Hey look there's golduck ranger.

(They run up to me in the middle of a crowd of girls)

Me: Ladies ladies there's plenty of me to go around.

(Gilmaxter pulls me by my ear out of the crowd)

Me: Hey were are we going my fans need me.

Ashk: Golduck is this your fanfic

Me: It sure is

Ashk: Then why are we here

me: Your here because you review all the time

(silence)

Me: SAY IT

Both of them: (sigh) Golduck ranger does not own pokemon or any of the characters.

Me: YAY

Gilmaxter: Okay but why do you have a crowd of girls around you

Me: Its my fanfic so i make the rules around here because im the best

Gilmaxter: oh no he is talking crazy talk you know what this means

Ashk: I'll get the darts

"The beauty contest starts at 7 we better get going" Misty said standing up.

"misty its 8" Ash explained.

"Oh no" Misty screamed.

_**With the pokemon**_

Pikachu and the gang were on top of charizard spying on the beauty contest from above.

"I cant see ash or misty" Kingler said looking through the binoculars.

"Give me that" Sceptile said grabbing the binoculars of Kingler.

"This is weird they should have been here an hour ago" Sceptile said.

"Maybe misty got stage fright" Charizard guessed.

"Misty has never got stage fright" Pikachu explained.

"Then what could be keeping them from getting here" Megnum asked.

_**With ash and misty**_

"ASH" Misty shouted "Hurry up we are going to be late". Misty was pulling ash by his wrist across the beach.

"Misty do you really think that you will make it on time when it started an hour ago" Ash asked.

Misty didn't reply but instead kept on running. After a long time of running they finally made it there. Then misty heard a voice.

"And the winner is" The announcer picked up a card and read it "HIKARI". Everyone in the crowd applauded and hikari was give some flowers and a medal.

Ash's mouth was wide open and so was misty's.

"Ash is that the same hikari that travelled with you" Misty asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Ash said excitedly "This is so cool I cant believe that-"

_**With the pokemon**_

"HIKARI IS BACK" Pikachu gasped. Everyone stared at pikachu for a while.

"Who is hikari" Megnum asked.

"We travelled with her in shinou" Pikachu explained.

"Then what is she doing here" Charizard asked.

"Don't ask me" Pikachu said "im just as stumped as you are".

"Maybe just maybe-" Kingler said.

"What" They all asked.

"No I must be crazy" Kingler said shaking his head.

"What" They all repeated.

"Maybe hikari-"

"Yes" they all said impatiently.

"Is actually a vampire" Kingler gasped. Everyone sighed and fell over in stupidity.

"And then she gets paid by mew to go kill celebi 4000 years in the future because mew is actually evil but just pretends to save people even though she put them in danger in the first place and when hikari got there to kill celebi then she was transported to this time and now she is searching for mew so she travelled to shinou because it has a sacred burial ground there and when she met up with ash she planned to kill him and sacrifice him to mew so she would have unlimited power and rule the world" Kingler said quickly.

"As mature and realistic as that sounds that doesn't explain why she is with ash and misty" Pikachu told him.

"Anyway we cant do the plan if hikari is there" Megnum explained.

"Then we will just have to get her away" Sceptile said.

_**Ash misty and hikari**_

"So ash tell me who is your friend" hikari asked.

"oh this is misty remember" ash told her "The one that travelled with me through kanto and johto".

"Oh hi misty ash told me so much about you" Hikari smiled shaking misty's hand. Misty grunted as a response.

"Hey guys why don't we all go and play coconut frenzy" ash suggested.

"What's that" misty asked.

"Its a game were you throw coconuts to hit the targets and if you hit them directly you get a prize" Ash explained "me and hikari played it all the time in shinou". Ash and hikari ran of to the game van leaving misty trotting on behind them.

When hikari and ash got there they both got there coconuts and attempted to hit the targets. Hikari failed every time but ash managed to get one.

"Well done sir" the game guy said (I cant think of what to call him) "Here is your prize".

Ash got a large stuffed tediursa teddy and then gave it to hikari.

"Thanks ash" hikari said blushing. Ash didn't seem to notice that she was blushing but misty did.

"So tell us hikari why are you here at the EXACT same beach as us at the EXACT same time we were here entering the EXACT contest i was entering" misty said grinding her teeth.

"Well i came to kanto because apparently it is the best place to train" Hikari explained "All of the best trainers come from here".

"But why cerulean beach" Misty asked.

"Well i came here hoping to challenge the gym and when i found out there was a beauty contest on the beach I couldn't resist" Hikari explained.

"Really isn't this a good coincidence misty is the gym leader" Ash told hikari.

"Yes umm good" Misty grunted.

_**10:00 **_

Misty had been following hikari and ash around the beach watching them play countless games and talking about there adventures in shinou. Right now they were all on sitting on a table having smoothies and by all I mean ash and hikari. Misty was just staring blindly into the ocean.

"Yeah i told misty that story didn't I misty" Ash said. He turned towards misty to see that she wasn't listening.

"Hello misty" Hikari said playfully waving her hand over Mistys face.

"YES IM HERE THERE IS NO NEED TO WAVE YOUR HAND OVER MY FACE" Misty shouted.

"I was just-" Hikari said but couldn't finish as misty stormed away from the table.

"Why does she hate me" Hikari asked.

"She kinda hates everybody she just needs time to get used to you" ash told her "I think she is still getting used to me".

_**Intermission**_

Ashk: Wait wait wait hold the fanfic

Ashk: After 8 years misty hasn't gotten used to ash

Me: Its only a jo - Hey wait a minuet your not allowed to interrupt my fanfic

Me: who's idea was this

(Ashk and gilmaxter both point at each other)

Me: Who's idea was it to bring you in this fanfic

Both of them: YOURS

Me: Oh yeah

Me: Well that didn't count I was drunk and distracted by psyduck ranger screaming in my ear

Both: whatever

_**End of intermission**_

Ash could see misty getting further and further away.

"I better go get her she might get lost" Ash said looking a bit worried "You stay here".

Ash started running towards misty and hikari stayed at the table.

"Misty wait" Ash shouted chasing after her.

_**Pikachu and the gang**_

"You said there would be ice cream" Kingler moaned.

"I say a lot of things" Pikachu replied. Pikachu looked down to see misty running in the middle of the beach.

"Where is misty going" pikachu asked.

"I don't know" Sceptile said.

"Look she is heading for the Ferris wheel" Megnum pointed out "This is the perfect time to do our plan".

"Say pikachu how are we supposed to get them on the Ferris wheel" Sceptile asked.

"I don't know why do i have to figure everything out" Pikachu said.

Everyone fell over in stupidity.

"It was your plan" Megnum said.

"Don't worry i will sort this out" Pikachu told them. Pikachu jumped of charizard and landed on its tail near the Ferris wheel.

_**Down below**_

Misty reached the Ferris wheel and hid behind it.

"Im sorry young lady but the Ferris wheel is closed" The mechanic said.

"Oh no im not trying to go on it" Misty said stepping back. When she stepped back she tripped over pikachu tail (pikachu was hiding behind the lever but its tail was popping out) into the seat of the Ferris wheel.

"Lets get you out of there" the mechanic said. Suddenly ash came running up to them.

"Misty" he shouted. In his hurry ash tripped over the leaver and pulled it down causing the Ferris wheel to activate. The Ferris wheel started going up and out of instinct ash grabbed Mistys seat causing him to go shooting up with it. Ash managed to crawl up to the seat with misty just before the wheel started speeding faster and faster. After ages of the wheel spinning at high speeds the wheel suddenly stopped at the top and smoke started coming from the ride.

"oops" pikachu whispered to himself.

"This is why the ride is closed" the mechanic said.

"noooo" misty said sarcastically. Misty and ash looked as green as hikari's face after the incident of pikachu and hikari's shoe.

"I haven't felt this sick since that glorg incident" Ash said forgetting misty was there.

"What did you say" misty asked.

"Oh nothing" ash replied.

"Alright kids we are calling the fearow force to get you down" the mechanic told them

Ash and misty nodded and then ash turned towards misty.

"Misty why did you run away like that" Ash asked and his face softened.

"Oh i just needed to go to the toilet" Misty lied.

"But there was a toilet were we were" Ash explained.

"Oh silly me" Misty said.

"Misty I mean it why did you run away" Ash asked looking serious.

"I didn't think you would mind you seemed to be having to much fun with hikari to notice" Misty told him.

"Misty hikari isn't some kind of replacement for you" Ash explained.

"I know of course she isn't who cares anyway not me that's for sure" Misty said quickly.

"If you didn't care then why did you run away" Ash asked. Misty didn't answer.

"Misty if you think i like hikari better than you your wrong" Ash explained.

"Even if she won the beauty contest who cares" ash said "You would win with me any day".

"Really" Misty asked.

"Yeah of course" Ash told her.

Misty smiled sweetly.

_**Intermission**_

Gilmaxter: (cough)corny(cough)

Me: If you don't mind I was building up to a moment here

Gilmaxter: I was only coughing

Me: gilmaxter

Gilmaxter: Golduck

Me: ashk

Ashk: Golduck

Me: Gilmaxter

Gilmaxter: Me

Me: You

Ashk: Me

Me: Ashk

ashk: gilmaxter

May: May

(Everyone stops and stares)

_**End of intermission**_

Misty and ash leaned closer to each other. And then suddenly (BOOM)

A/C: Well that was bit of a strange ending. But at least its a cliffy. Next time there will also be some guest reviewers in my story. But they will be different. Whoever gives the most interesting review gets to be on the next chapter

Me: So now its time for ashk and gilmaxters grand exit

Chris tarrent: You know what that means kids

Kids worldwide: PEANUT BUTTER

(I pull a switch and a barrel of peanut butter falls on ashk and gilmaxter)

Me: Who will be here next time on a whole week of fun

Me: Could it be YOU!! (points at the camera)


	10. The explosion

A/C: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating soon I feel awful. Ashk was pleasantly surprised but I didn't hear anything of gilmaxter. Anyway on this chapter there will only be one guest because I don't want to run out of reviewers. LOL

Me: Today's guest is

(music plays and I pick up a card)

Me: Lets hear it for hotduckgirl everyone.

(silence)

Hotduckgirl: Yep the crowd loves me

Me: lets see what information we have about her

(picks up card)

Me: Her hobbies include opening and closing curtains for fun and she has a fear of men in pink shirts

Hotduckgirl: I don't want to talk about it

Me: I understand

Me: so what adventures have you been going on recently

Hotduckgirl: Oh the usual formed a girl band with paris Hilton ran over the queen of England with my tractor..

Me: I hope your not planning on interrupting my fic

Hotduckgirl: Of course im not what kind of sick individual would do that

Me: good now lets get on with the show

BANG!

"What was that" Misty said.

Ash and misty turned around to see that the smoke was the middle of cerulean city.

"That's were the gym is" Misty screamed in horror.

"All our pokemon are there" Ash said.

As if on cue a flock of fearow appeared to get ash and misty of the ride.

"hey look its the fearow force" Ash said jumping on the fearow. Misty followed.

"Can we borrow one fearow to fly us home its an emergency" Misty asked the mechanic.

"Fine but bring it back" The mechanic said. In a flash ash and misty were flying back to the gym.

"I hope it wasn't our gym that exploded" Misty said. Ash didn't answer but instead just looked ahead trying to see where the smoke was coming from. When they got closer they saw that it was the gym that exploded and misty gasped.

"All our pokemon what happend to them" Misty screamed.

"they could have escaped" Ash said reassuringly.

When they landed they saw police surrounding the explosion along with officer jenny.

"What happend here" ash said jumping of fearow.

" all we know is that this gym just exploded for some unknown reason" Officer jemmy explained.

"Officer jenny please tell us if you have seen any of our pokemon escape" Misty asked.

"im sorry all we found is this azurill" jenny sighed "And by the looks of it azurill head is all over the place".

"Oh my god her poor head exploded" Misty screamed.

"Not literally of course" jenny said holding up an azurill "see she is fine but she looks a bit... well freaked".

Ash and misty stared at azurill. Azurill's eyes were wide and she seemed to be whispering something to herself.

"She doesn't look so good" Misty sighed "Plus all the other pokemon were in there".

_**Meanwhile above them**_

"Wow that was some explosion im glad we weren't in there" Charizard said flying above the gym.

"How could this have happend" Pikachu asked.

"I hope its not azurill playing with the cooker again" Meganum sighed.

"No it was the pans they are evil i tell you EVIL" Kingler shouted.

"Oh my god ash and misty must have thought we were in there" Sceptile gasped "We need to go to them".

Charizard did as commanded and flew down towards ash and misty landing next to them.

"Charizard, meganum, Sceptile, Kingler PIKACHU" Ash cried in glee as he ran to give them a big hug.

"I love you guys so mu- wait a minute if you weren't in there then where were you" Ash asked.

All the pokemon looked at the floor in shame as ash gave them a stern look.

"Well this is a relief all our pokemon are safe and sound" Misty smiled.

"What about your pokemon" Ash asked.

"I have them with me in my rucksack" misty explained showing ash her pokeballs.

"Well we still need to sort out were we are going to sleep" Ash explained.

"You can sleep at the pokemon centre im sure nurse joy would be more than happy to let you stay there for a while" officer jenny suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea" Ash said "It will be just like old times wont it misty".

"Yeah I guess so but we better hurry its getting dark and im very sleepy" misty said.

_**2 Hours later**_

Ash and misty were both tucked up in bed but none of them could sleep.

"Ash are you still awake" Misty asked.

"Yeah I cant go to sleep" ash said.

"me neither" Misty said "Hey can you hear something".

"No what is it" Ash asked.

"oh its gone now" Misty sighed.

_**Intermission**_

Hotduckgirl: Gone now ay, how convenient

Me: Relax you will find out what it means in a minute

Hotduckgirl: but I want to find out now

Me: Your not even supposed to be here you only got in by telling Luke skywalker my bodyguard that you were his father and totally freaking him out.

Hotduckgirl: Oh yeah well... your stupid

Me: You are

Hotduckgirl: You are

me: YOU ARE

Hotduckgirl: YOU ARE

Me: YOU ARE

Ash: Maybe your both right

(me and hotduckgirl glance at each other and nod)

Me: LETS GET HIM

Hotduckgirl: Yeah we should make him sit on the chair of sticky fudge

Me: The stains will NEVER come out of your clothes

Ash: NOOOOOOOOO

_**End or intermission ** Or is it?_

"What did it sound like" Ash asked.

"Someone laughing" Misty explained.

_**Outside**_

"We hit the mother load shifty" Ruby told her pokemon "People will pay alot of money for these badges". Shifty nodded in approval and laughed. "So shifty once we have all that money we will have allot of decisions to make" Ruby continued putting the sack of badges on the floor "Like if we should move to Hollywood or las vages..."

"How about jail" Misty said in the background.

"ohh misty nice to see you" Ruby told her pokemon.

"It might be that out of date peanut butter I had this morning but I have a feeling you blew up the gym and stole the badges" Misty said sternly.

"What ever gave you that idea" Ruby asked.

"Your hat" Misty pointed out "You know the one that said I-saw-cerulean-gym-and-blew-it-up".

"Where did that come from" Ruby said grabbing the hat and cursing it under her breath.

"Give me back the badges or i will have to call the police" Misty said.

"um... SHIRFTY RAZOR LEAF" Ruby commanded. Misty jumped out the way and got out one of her pokeballs.

"Is this a challenge" Misty said.

_**Intermission**_

Me: Well normally I would pour something over your head and kick you out of this fic but this chapter was short so you get to be in the next one as well.

Hotduckgirl: I don't know whether to be glad or afraid

Me: Be afraid be VERY afraid.

Hotduckgirl: Anyway folks once again you get to decide what happens in this fic so here are your choices.

A. "Go gyrados" Misty shouted.

B. "Go feraligator" Misty shouted.

C. "Go swampert" Misty shouted.

Me: hey that was my line

Hotduckgirl: Life is unfair isn't it golduck

Me: Indeed

Me: I would once again like to apologise about how long this chapter took even though it was hotduckgirls fault

Hotduckgirl: but...

_**End of intermission**_


	11. Misty vs Ruby again

A/C: Im back people. Nope your not going crazy. Call the press alert the troops and make sure your mother is safe because i have FINALLY UPDATED. Im so sorry for being so long. I got sick for a long time. Please forgive me. Well I will let hotduckgirl take it from here.

Hotduckgirl: Thank you golduck

Hotduckgirl: Welcome to ITV news today's guest will be the new queen of England

Hotduckgirl: I am proud to present to you BRITNEY SPEARS.

(silence)

Britney: Hey guys i am like totally here to talk to you about a serious matter

Britney: Like today's children are like really fat and they cant afford a suck up like me with my millions of dollars and like-

(I come in and push Britney over)

Me: Move over woman we have bigger issues

Britney: Like what could be more imported than me

Me: Every one knows that my story is more popular than you i mean look at the audience there so exited

(Silence)

_**Story**_

"Go gyrados" Misty shouted releasing her pokemon.

"Your challenging me!" Ruby said shocked "Don't you remember what happend last time".

"Yeah you cheated and then stormed of like a four year old" Misty told her.

"How dare you" Ruby shouted "Shiftry go get that oversized parasite with a razor leaf attack".

The razor leaf flew towards gyrados so fast that misty couldn't even command gyrados to dodge. The razor leaf cut scars on gyrados face causing it to yelp in pain.

"Use iron tail" misty commanded.

"Quick attack out of the way and then use vine whip to hit gyrados with his own iron tail attack" Ruby commanded.

Shiftry dodged the attack and then using vine whip mad the iron tail come flying towards gyrados. It hit gyrados smack in the face and it landed on the floor looking exhausted.

"Gyrados use recover" Misty commanded. Gyrados started glowing yellow and with an instant jumped back up ready to fight. "now use you dragon rage" Misty told it. The beam hit shiftry causing it to go flying into a tree. "Now use your iron tail while shiftry is weak" Misty said. Gyrados's iron tail hit the tree with shiftry in it at such force that it broke in half.

Ruby paused. "Wait a minute there's nobody here to say-"

"Shiftry is unable to battle gyrados is the winner" Ash said from the window.

"Ash how did you know I was battling with ruby" Misty asked.

"Well when i heard you shouting GYRADOS USE IRON TAIL i doubted that you went to the toilet like you said" Ash said.

"Am i that loud" Misty asked.

"Yes" Nurse joy said from he window "Even I cant get to sleep".

"Sorry" Misty said.

"Return shiftry" Ruby sighed "I choose you alakazam". Alakazam jumped out of its pokeball in a fighting pose.

"GYRADOS USE- oops i mean _gyrados use hydro pump_" Misty whispered.

"Use protect" Ruby commanded. A green shield surrounded alakazam and the hydro pump hit it at full force. When it was over alakazam was meditating in thin air without a scratch.

"Now psychic attack" Ruby shouted. Alakazams eyes lit up green and a tree came flying towards gyrados. Gyrados got shot in the air and landed in some.

"WOW I didn't know alakazams psychic attack was strong enough to lift a whole tree" Ash said to pikachu.

"Gyrados are you okay" Misty said running up to her injured pokemon. Gyrados tried to nod but couldn't and fainted.

"Gyrados is unab-"

"Oh shut up ash" Misty shouted harshly

_**Intermission**_

Hotduckgirl: KISS HIM YOU FOOL

Me: She cant hear you

Hotduckgirl: Then i will make her hear me

(Picks up a sledge hammer)

Me: (sigh) Why did i agree to put you in another chapter

Hotduckgirl: Because i bribed you with ten million do-

Me: Shhhh people are watching

Hotduckgirl: Oh your just stupid that's your problem

Me: Your the one that thought misty was going to kiss ash in the middle of a argument

Hotduckgirl: Are you crazy if she doesn't kiss ash then I will

(Pauses)

Hotduckgirl: In fact...

Me: Noooooooo-

_**End of intermission**_

"Go umbreon" Misty shouted releasing umbreon.

"Use bite attack" Misty said. Umbreon charged at alakazam and but it in the neck. Alakazam fell to its knees looking exhausted.

"Hypnosis" ruby commanded.

"Keep your eyes closed" misty shouted to her pokemon but it was to late umbreon had been caught by the hypnosis and it started to fall asleep.

"Well that was quick" Ruby laughed.

"(sigh) return" She called her pokemon inside its pokeball.

"go psyduck" Misty called.

"Your my last hope psyduck" Misty told her pokemon. Psyduck nodded eagerly.

"psychic attack" Ruby shouted.

"not again" Misty sighed "Psyduck use hydro pump on alakazams eyes so it loses concentration".

The hydro pump was so powerful that it knocked alakazam on the floor. Alakazam couldn't see very well (as you can imagine if you just got that much water in your eyes) so it rubbed its eyes.

"now use dizzy punch" Misty commanded. Psyduck charged at alakazam with its fist held up high and eventually whacked him across the face.

"YAY go misty" Ash shouted from the window.

Alakazam was knocked out on the floor.

"Okay misty..." Ruby said "You asked for it".

"Go LUGIA" Ruby shouted.

"OH MY GOD" Misty screamed.

"I was only joking" Ruby laughed.

"oh... well what pokemon do you have then" misty asked.

"Ursering" Ruby called summoning ursering. The pokemon was no ordinary ursering. It looked evil kind of like the ursering that interrupted the party. And it had a black purpley aura around it.

"Use shadow blast" Ruby commanded.

"But that move can only be done by-"

The attack hit psyduck directly and psyduck laid unconscious on the floor.

"Looks like i win" Ruby boasted.

_**Intermission**_

Me: Noo I already told you that you cant jump in the story

Hotduckgirl: Why?

Me: it doesn't work like that

Hotduckgirl: why?

Me: Because then you would disturb all the readers let alone ash

Hotduckgirl: why?

Me: I don't know

Hotduckgirl: why?

Me: (sigh) anyway its time for you to leave the fanfic

Hotduckgirl: wh-

Me: don't say it

Me: now as you know last week ashk and gilmaxter got showered in peanut butter

Me: But today your going to get showered in MONEY

Hotduckgirl: REALLY?!?!

Me: no

Me: Bring out the manure

Hotduckgirl: No not again its just like my dream except without the pink shirts

_**End of intermission**_

Once again I am sooooo sorry about being so long i will definitely update sooner next time.


	12. Bug forest

AC: Welcome back to A whole week of fun! I've got so much planned for this fic im not sure if I can fit it all in a week. Unfortunately I didn't manage to kill spunky little evee before this chapter. I was planning it though. I was even going to dig her grave! But then I had to go to the hardware store and buy a shovel and there were 3 different kinds and….

LittleEvee: planning to kill me ,ay

Me: yep I sure was!

LittleEvee: Im taking this to court!

_**Court**_

Judge: I find "Spunky little evee" guilty!

LittleEvee: but… but im the one protesting!

Judge: no excuses!

_**Prison**_

Me: Where here live in a prison cell

LittleEvee: Get me out of here I hate this place!

Me: You should of thought of that before you plotted murder

LittleEvee: That was you!

Me: Looks like you have a case of prison madness

LittleEvee: you're the mad one!

Me: (whispering to guard) Prison madness…

_**Story**_

"Welcome to the pokemon centre do any of your pokemon need healing?" Nurse joy asked.

"Nope there fine" Hikari said "Im actually here to visit my friends".

"And what are there names?" Nurse joy asked.

"Ash Ketchum and misty waterflower" Hikari said.

Nurse joy made a worried face.

"Isn't misty the one that was battling that woman outside?" Nurse joy asked.

"What woman?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know her name but she had a scary looking ursering with a sort of black aura around it" Nurse joy explained.

Hikari's face suddenly turned pale.

"What is it" Nurse joy asked.

"No it cant be.. Sorry so what room are they in?" Hikari asked.

" Room 217" Nurse joy said.

"Okay" Hikari said.

Hikari went up the elevator to the third floor humming a song she had recently heard on her MP3. When she got out she walked to room 217 and put her ear against it.

"Misty calm down so what if you lost a battle that's part of learning"

"Learning is for loser's winning is for winner's"

"Now your just being immature"

"I don't care!"

"Don't take your anger out on me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Im not telling you what to do im telling you what not to do!"

Hikari knocked on the door and ash and misty paused with a gulp.  
"Erm, come in" Ash said.

Hikari came in the door with a grin.

"So ash haven't seen you since you ditched me at the beach" Hikari said.

"Sorry I guess we kind of forgot about you" Ash said.

"Its okay I know what happened" Hikari explained "I called misty's sister's and they told me everything".

"Im so sorry about the gym misty" Hikari said "nurse joy told me you were battling someone outside".

"Oh…. Yeah that was ruby" Misty explained.

"Ruby?" Hikari asked.

"We think she's the one that blew up the gym" Ash said " She hate's misty because she got banned from the gym".

Hikari paused and looked at the ground obviously in deep thought.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

" It-It could just be…" Hikari mumbled.

"No nothing sorry im thinking to much" Hikari said.

Ash and misty looked at each other.

"So anyway when I was speaking to your sister's over the phone they said that you can come stay at there's until the gym get's rebuilt" Hikari explained.

_**Intermission: In prison**_

LittleEvee: but I thought misty's sister's lived at in gym

Me: No idiot. They moved remember I mentioned it in one of my earlier chapter's. Have you been listening at all

LittleEvee: Not really.

LittleEvee: HEY WHATS THAT!

Me: What's what (turns around)

(LittleEvee punch's me in the back of the head)

WHAM!

(I get KO'd onto the floor)

LittleEvee: Hehehe. And now to get out of here.

(James bond music play's)

(LittleEvee gets her hypnotising disc and spins it in front of the next security guard that walk's past)

LittleEvee: You are under my control

Guard: I am under your control

LittleEvee: You will let me out of this prison cell.

Guard: I will let you out of that prison cell.

LittleEvee: You will get rid of my criminal record

Guard: I will get rid of your criminal record

LittleEvee: Two plus two is nine

Guard: Two plus two is nine

LittleEvee: Hehehe

_**End intermission**_

"Really?!?!" Ash asked.

"Yep" Hikari said "it's a long way though".

"Know any shortcuts?" Ash asked.

"Yep" Hikari replied "We can go down bug forest".

"It will also be a good chance to catch some new pokemon!" Hikari continued.

"Wh-why is it called big forest…." Misty asked with a grey face.

"Because silly its full of bugs" Hikari said giggling at misty's question.

"BUGS!!!!" Misty screamed "nope, no way uh-uh you cant get me in there, oh no, don't even try, you cant make me".

Hikari made a confused face while ash sweatdropped.

"Erm…what" Hikari said.

"She's afraid of bugs" Ash explained "Oh well I guess we will just have to go the long way past the gyrados's".

"I like gyrados's now" Misty said "In fact I even have one!".

"Come on misty if you could get over your fear of gyrados's then im sure you can get over this" Ash begged.

Misty looked away in deep thought for a few seconds and then finally came to a conclusion.

_**Will it be…**_

A: "fine I'll go"

B. "Why don't I just go the long way and both of you go through the forest together"

AC: Please think about your vote. A will give you some big AAML moment's but B will further the plot twist and lead up to a BIG AAML moment. I have thought of the story for both of them and I have to say one of them dramatically changes the storyline! By the way Spunky little evee will be in the next chapter aswell. And I think im forgetting somebody that I promised could be in a chapter but I forgot. So if it's you then please tell me.

PS: sorry about how short this chapter is but I wanted to update soon.


	13. Camping

**Ac: IM BACK BABY! Wow I cant believe I forgot about this site for so long! I checked my fanfic account and I had LOADS of pms from people that were like "Where is the next chapter!, I want to see the next chapter!, Why haven't you put up the next chapter!" And after I read them I was like "… oh shit" so here I am writing the next chapter and I have a surprise for you at my AC at the end of the chapter! **

**Btw I forgot who I said could be in the intermissions so bring my imaginary friend onto the show called betty!**

**Me: Hi and welcome to a whole week of fun!**

**Betty: Im the guest star Betty!**

**Me: I made her up 2 hours ago**

**Betty: You sure did golduck and since I come from your head I know all the things that you think off!**

**Me: What!?!**

**Betty: (gets out list) Well during the day you normaly think of-**

**Story:**

"**Fine I will go" misty said.**

**  
"Cool it will be so much fun! I have all my camping equipment and a bug net for misty!" Hikari said.**

"**We better start getting ready then" Ash said.**

**-meanwhile in team galaxy's headquarters-**

"**What are they doing now?" john asked. Kate put her hand on the top of her had and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened them.**

"**They are planning to go on a trip down the bug forest" Kate muttered**

"**This could be our chance, we better get heading there now!" John said**

"**Our plan was to take place at lavender tower on friday, we shouldn't attempt it to early" Kate explained "Besides you still have a lot of training to do before you can handle that kind of curse".**

"**You ruin all of my fun" John said in a sarcastic way "We should at least follow them to see what they are up to, you know find out there weaknesses".**

"**I agree we must find out there weaknesses" Kate answered "We will follow them through bug forest"**

**-2 hours later in bug forest-**

**Misty was walking through shaking with each strange noise she heard. **

"**Misty will you calm down" Said hikari who was starting to get annoyed.**

"**Yeah mist, your acting more demented than that time my uncle got me that pen for my birthday" Ash said**

**-Flashback-**

"**Hey look uncle robert got me a pen!" five year old ash said. "I wonder if anything completely random happens to that picture of a woman in a bikini when I click the pen".**

**(Click)**

"…**OH MY GOD" Ash screamed**

"**Look away ash" Delia shouted**

**-End of Flashback-**

"**I cant help it ash" misty said "Just the thought of those disgusting creatures crawling onto my skin creeps me out!"**

"**Are we just going to walk around all day?" Hikari asked "Maybe we can play a game or something"**

"**What kind of game?" Ash asked.**

**Hikari thought for a moment. "How about a dare contest?" Hikari suggested.**

"**That sounds fun!! Ash replied "I dare you to… eat some of the grass"**

"**Is that it?" Hikari asked "Oh well if that's the best you can come up with…"**

**Hikari pulled a handful of grass from the ground and swallowed the whole! Misty looked disgusted so she turned away.**

"**Nice" Ash said "Now you dare me to do something"**

**Hikari thought for a second and then went up to ash and whispered something in his ear. Ash went bright red and almost fainted.**

"**But I-"**

**Hikari whispered something else in his ear and ash stopped turning red. **

**  
"Isn't that a little…" ash said but got cut off**

"**Trust me ash, it will be fine" Hikari reassured him. Misty was eager to know what Hikari wanted him to do but she didn't ask. **

**-Intermission-**

**Betty: So what did Hikari dare ash to do?**

**Me: I don't want to spoil the surprise**

**Betty: No do tell**

**Me: Fine**

**(Whispers in ear)**

**Betty: OH MY GOD!! I just spilt my coco pops all over my shirt! My dad is going to kill me! Oh and what you said is pretty shocking aswell…**

**-End of intermission-**

**-12 hours later-**

"**Wow its been a rough day" Ash said next to the fire "No wonder Hikari went to be so early".**

"**Yeah im exhausted aswell" misty replied.**

"**Why don't we go for a little stroll" Ash asked.**

"**erm sure ok" misty replied.**

**Ash and misty got up and walked further into the forest. They were careful not to go to far so they wouldn't get lost from the camp. As they were walking along ash suddenly grabbed misty's hand which caused misty to blush. **

"**Come on, I can see something" Ash said dragging misty along. **

**Eventually they reached a small pond with the moonlight reflecting of it. They both sat on the bench near the pond to rest slightly.**

"**Wow looks really beautiful" ash said**

"**Yeah…" Misty said getting nervous **

"**I wasn't talking about the pond" Ash said.**

**Misty went completely bright red and looked at her lap. She felt like she was going to cry because she was so nervous. **

"**misty look at me" Ash said. **

**Misty did that but she was slightly embarrassed that ash could see her red face.**

"**Now close your eyes" Ash instructed. **

_Omg this must be what Hikari dared him to do! She dared him to kiss me! Omg I cant believe this is happening! Its to good to be true!_

**Suddenly misty was pulled into a kiss.**

_Omg I was right I cant believe it!_

**-Intermission-**

**Betty: Golduck you asshole! You told me Hikari dared him to have sexual intercourse with another male!**

**Me: And once again I am forced to turn the age rating for this fic up…**

**-End of intermission-**

_Ash's lips feel so soft, so watery so… slimey?!?_

**Misty then opened her eyes to discover she was actually kissing ash's squirtle!**

**Ash was holding squirtle up so it was obvious that he has planned it.**

"**OMG that was soooo funny" Ash laughed and withdrew squirtle "Hikari was right it was priceless" Ash then got into a defence position expecting to be hit in the head by a mallet but after a while he realised nothing had happened. He looked at her and suddenly felt a ton of guilt. She was still sitting there looking at her lap and slowly and softly crying. Misty was breathing fast and she didn't know what to do.**

"**misty…"**

**Misty suddenly got up and looked at ash directly. Ash could now see her crying eyes. **

"**mis-"**

"**I…" Misty interrupted ash**

"**I loved you" misty said. **

**Ash store in disbelief and misty's eyes filled with even more tears. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and ran into the darkness…**

**End of chapter!**

**Betty: wow that was an emotional little piece wasn't it?**

**Me: It makes me cry when I read it.**

**Betty: Wow your such a sissy. If I was misty I would go "hey you fat tit! Im going to call my daddy and have you arrested for rape that you didn't actually commit because of that!"**

**Me: For god sake betty we have an age rating!**

**Betty: Oh fuck that!**

**Ac: OMG that was so emotional. Btw I have a suprisey in store! This is the last chapter of a whole week of fun! OMG! But don't worry because this fic is just one out of a trilogy that will continue each other. I haven't worked out what the second fic in the trilogy will be called yet but I will make it up after I write the first chapter. In fact I have planned the whole trilogy out all ready! The ending of the second one is even more emotional than this! When will the madness END! Please review and look out for my next fic****J**


	14. Note

Oh god! I totally forgot about this!!!! Everyone please forgive me!

**THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED!**

**Just give me like a day or something and the next chapter will be out. I cant belive its been a year! Please forgive me! And yes, im starting again.**

**And thank you so so sooooooooo much for the wonderfull comments. I love you all too *jumps into crowd*.**

**Edit: And now the story is continued! The next fic is up now!**


End file.
